This disclosure is directed to keyboards, and more specifically to a keyboard accessory for an electronic device. Conventional keyboard accessories for laptops, tablet devices and/or handheld devices are typically reduced in size so as to be portable and easy to carry. While such keyboards are lightweight and portable, the typing surface and key size is also reduced, which may make it difficult to type or reduce comfort for some users. Further, some users may wish to utilize a reduced size keyboard in some instances (such as at an airport or in a restaurant, for example), but may desire to use a full sized keyboard in other instances (such as when working at home, for example).